ummjust Tala and Kai torture
by Raven-taimer
Summary: Tala and Kai torture. Hopefully i dont suck to bad at writing these types of fics but ne ways. Tala and Kai are in the abby and go though the days being treated as labrats and punching bags (maybe even loveslaves?..lol i had to add that ). How much must t
1. Default Chapter

My first _GOOD_ Beyblade fanfic.

Every time that I try writing a Beyblade fanfic, I never seem to finish it but this time I plan to! YAY! Mostly this is true due to the fact that I will only be posting this fic once I am almost totally complete . So this will finally be a ficcie I shall finish! dramatic triumph music plays in background

Summary: Yes, this _IS_ Yaoi and for most Older Beyblade fans, this is really not a problem cause hey, who doesn't like a little guy on guy action every once in a while? I mean, we don't get it lots in real life and this is so much cuter . Anyways, This is one of those fics where Kai and Tala are, you guessed it, living in th Abby. This ficcie will contain the obvious torture that comes with all of these fics and hopefully I shall be able to rack my brain in order to put some twists into my plot Enjoy.

Chapter 1: Rain and what it brings

A dark figure sat illuminated by the silver moons rays. Cold wet liquid poured down on its chilled flesh successfully creating tiny goose bumps on the beautiful pale skin. The shadowed body shifted to what seemed like its, or _his_ back, now laying face facing the sky. With keen vision you would be able to see a dozen cuts running across the arms of the person laying down as the rain roughly lifted away the flowing, and dry blood off the wounds and almost frozen skin. After a few more moments passed, He was accompanied by another. The new person moved swiftly to the lying boys side.

"Boris?" The words slipped worriedly out of the new males lips as he peered down at his blue haired friend. The hurt figure grinned and nodded. "Is it that obvious?" he asked with a tint of poison lacing his voice. "Well...you do come here to recuperate after...your little "get-to-gethers" with Boris. The standing male came down to his knees and looked over the bleeding cuts of his friend. "Wow, barley anything compared to last night, you got lucky" he mouthed before leaning in and brushing his soft lips against the tender fresh slices in the now wide eyed boy beneath him. "You pick the most ridiculous times to be passionate" he grumbled while pushing himself up. "Don't you like surprises Kai?" smirked the red head, also lifting himself up. "Besides, your blood tastes so good, I just cant help myself" Kai resisted the urge to snort in disgust. "Tala, I knew you could be pretty dark but thinking of you as a vampire truly makes me laugh"

"oh, that's right, blood isn't the liquid that interests you is it?" Tala snaked a arm around his partners firm waist and leans down to licks Kai's soar gashes. "Your such a horny little fuck" The blue haired one uttered spitefully, but he soon relaxed at Tala's soft warm tongue against his cold sensitive skin and let himself be embraced by his companion. Tala's lips curled into a smirk. A genuine show of friendliness, something he seemed to only do fo Kai. "You love it though" he said plainly while walking into the dark building just ahead of them.

Should I continue? Let me know (well not so much continue, but is it worth it to post the rest up?????)

Hehe well hopefully I managed to waste some of your not-so-precious time R&R people


	2. In the shower and feelings that come wit...

Thank you for the reviews! I love reading them and every one was so nice! Now im able to post the rest (sorry if it took long, im not allowed on the computer sometimes which makes it difficult to update fast X.X)

thoughts by the way

The two made their way into the heavily guarded building after checking in with the front officers. The boys stepped into their little house of horrors. As usual, a pale grey blue illuminated the room creating the appearance of a wet cave. All over the grey brick walls were pictures of old residents that lived in the Abby a few years back. Some pictures of the Russian Beyblading team were also up, which were probably intended to make visitors less aware of what the place really was. A testing and harsh training facility. One that let no flaw go unpunished, much to the boys dismay.

Once both entered the painfully familiar building, their touch was swiftly canceled out just in time for the first set of cameras to cast their gaze upon the pair. "Careful about your touching" hissed Kai. The only response was the slick movement of tala's hand running across his friends upper arm and the curl of his lips. "Fine, I'll save it for tonight". Various "dirty" thoughts ran through Kai's mind at the little comment, wondering what he could mean by that, and what else was being saved. Without wanting to get into to much detail with his thoughts, the crimson eyed teen swiftly cast out his stray thoughts and turned a dark corner, purposely avoiding the hall way where Boris resided in. Tala followed Kai's movements, not wanting to be detected by the vial man, which would therefore earn himself a spot in Boris's bed.

Soon enough, once the cameras were once again out of view, Kai's arm gripped firmly onto Tala's hand, leading him into his room. "You wanted to come in here with me right?" Tala nodded and stretched back, reaching arms high up. "While you were with Boris, we got acquainted with a new work out regimen. Its worse then the old one so I suggest you get your ass to bed so you can have a descent chance at completing it tomorrow without breaking an arm. Your gonna need the extra time to stretch" Kai stood up and slowly made his way over to the simple stainless steel draws. Reaching his hand in, he slowly pulls out a pair of clothes and walks into the washroom. After letting the water run, He slowly slipped off clothes and quickly enters the warm shower, Letting out a sigh of relief escape his lips, as the dirt of the day slowly washes away. Talas gonna sleep here again tonight..Just like when we were kinds.. a smiles creeps over Kais lips as the dirty thoughts sneak back into his mind

LOL sorry readers, couldn't help it, if this chappie is a little bad its cause im hyper


End file.
